1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to offering language interpretation services. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing language interpretation services to users through the use of a portable access system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many travelers find that a major obstacle in traveling abroad is communication in countries where they do not speak the native language.
Previous approaches have been made to provide interpretation services to travelers, however they are not always convenient. Many people purchase foreign language dictionaries for the purpose of interpretation when traveling abroad, however this approach is certainly awkward in attempting a conversation and quite time consuming to use. It also adds to what a traveler has to carry around on a daily basis. Electronic devices are also available that offer interpretation based on what is typed on a small keyboard. This too can be time consuming and is not always convenient.
There is a also a system which is known as Language Line Services™ (LLS). This does provide interpretation services over the phone to businesses and some persons who are set up with pre-authorized accounts and accessible from only the US, UK, Canada and Japan. If used by consumers and with a requirement from a broad range of countries, a credit card would be required, and the access time and approval of credit card terms inserts a delay which is often unacceptable. Moreover the credit card model for payment is not an optimum business model. It is thus limited in use and is not a prepaid service.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for providing interpretation services to users generally, for instance travelers that is convenient and can be accessed in a very short time.